Talk:Lancel Lannister
I am 1/3 way through book 4 (Feast for Crows) have seen a couple of references to Lancel's untimely white hair and aged face. Any one remind me what happened to him to cause this? 01:36, April 12, 2014 (UTC) : It because of the wounds he suffered at the Battle of Blackwater. -- Daemon Targaryen (talk) 11:09 April 11, 2014 (ECT) :When Cersei punched the arrow still embedded in his arm, it shattered and they couldn't get all the pieces out, resulting in the wound becoming badly infected. Even in the books, Lancel doesn't show up again for a long time...not until after the royal wedding, I think...because he's so feverish that he is hovering at death's door for months. He actually does later make a recovery, after nearly dying, though at his first public appearance he is barely strong enough yet to walk. The sickness took a heavy toll, and it is remarked that his hair was brittle and practically white, and his face looks badly aged. He does look better and get more color back in his appearance as he regains his strength. The point is that it won't be an invention of the TV show that "ack, we didn't have time for any Lancel scenes" -- he just isn't in the books for a while, though he later returns. I do wish they had included his father Kevan in Season 3! That way they could at least give Kevan a one-line explanation that "Lancel's wound is badly infected and he's on the verge of death", then later show that he recovered. I don't even know if Kevan is in Season 4 - though at this point he really needs to be.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:30, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Shouldn't there be included, that Lancel is still alive in season 4? Jaime once mentioned him in his conversation with Tywin. At least we now know, he's still somewhere around. 09:49, May 19, 2014 (UTC) : Lancel returning for Season 5? The opening paragraph says that Lancel will be returning for Season 5, and cites an "insider report" as the source. The report is a thread on westeros.org, and culiminates in the leaker saying that he was just bullshitting. Until a better source comes up, I'm removing it. 05:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC)'' Name change Wait, should we update this to just "Lancel", or leave it as "Lancel Lannister" because that's how he starts out? Unsure of AWOIAF precedent.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:23, May 18, 2015 (UTC) : I see it as being the same as with our articles on maesters. AWOIAF always uses a character's last name if it is known, regardless of whether or not the character themselves has renounced it. We've always been different in this regard.--Ser Patrek (talk) 16:32, May 18, 2015 (UTC) "merriment" -> "entertainment" what littlefinger said to Lancel in king's landing last episode. The named of the little bird was Arthur. May I suggest writing for Death: Achilles' tendon sliced by Arthur, and then burned alive by a Wildfire explosion orchestrated by Cersei Lannister. 14:56, July 21, 2016 (UTC)